


The Justice of the Seraglio

by Vaznetti



Category: Lymond Chronicles - Dorothy Dunnett
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Unhappy Ending, chess game AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaznetti/pseuds/Vaznetti
Summary: At the chess game, Roxelana Sultan grants one of Francis' requests.





	The Justice of the Seraglio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nabielka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabielka/gifts).



Mr. Crawford's voice remained even. "Then allow me to take the child's place." 

Philippa watched Roxelana Sultan's eyes as she thought. "The rules of the game were clear," she said finally. "But I will accept your gift and grant this favour." 

She covered Kuzum's face but forced herself to look: Gabriel begging and threatening until the end, Mr. Crawford turning to the mutes. Jerott was crying, and even Marthe, clutching the other child, had tears on her face. Even as she watched the mutes wrapped the bodies in white, and lifted them; the Sultana had already left the room. She would have to tell Kate, Philippa thought. She would have to tell Kate, and Sybilla, and Richard. Jerott was still on his knees where the body had lain, and Archie... Archie was arguing with the Kislar Agha. Kuzum heavy in her arms, Philippa walked over to them.

"We're to stay the night," Archie said briefly. "They'll release us in the morning, us and... the body."

"Not all of you," the Kislar Agha said. "The English girl was the prize. The children are free to go, and all of you, but she stays here."

She would not tell Kate, after all.


End file.
